Many environments are augmented with audio systems. For example, hospitality locations including restaurants, sports bars, and hotels often include audio systems. Additionally locations including small to large venues, retail, temporary event locations may also include audio systems. The audio systems may play audio in the environment to create or add to an ambiance.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.